The Story Only I Didn't Know
by Schein Mond
Summary: Dan kuyakin... Kau ada disuatu tempat didunia ini. Kau masih... Hidup... For FID #4 . Oneshot! DLDR! RnR? Bad in summary. Songfic


**The Story Only I Didn't Know**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story Only I Didn't Know © IU**

Rated: **T**

Pair: **NaruSasu**

Warning: **OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku, SongFic, Full of Naruto's POV**

Genre: **Angst, Romance—a little, Hurt/Comfort (maybe?) —apakah termasuk Drama?—**

Summary: **Dan kuyakin... Kau ada disuatu tempat didunia ini. Kau masih... Hidup... For FID #4 . Oneshot! DLDR! RnR? Bad in summary. Songfic**

.

.

.

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**-SG-**

.

_**Jeongmal Neon da ijeotdeora**_

_**Bangapge nal boneun neoui eolgul boni**_

.

.

Dulu... Kau sangat menyayangiku. Kau selalu menjagaku. Kau tak akan memaafkan seseorang yang menyakitiku. Dirimu sendiri pun tak akan pernah kau maafkan—kalau aku tak memohon—jika sampai membuatku terluka. Jangankan terluka, kau melihatku menangis—walaupun bukan karena dirimu—saja sudah sangat merasa bersalah.

.

" 'Suke... hiks..," aku menerjang Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Naru? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke membalas pelukkanku.

"A-aku..,"

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku..," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mencium kedua pelupuk mataku yang sembab.

" 'Suke? Bu-bukan kau, bukan,"

"Maaf, semuanya salahku. Aku membuatmu kembali menangis," ia terus meminta maaf.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan kau, 'Suke. Kumohon... Berhentilah meminta maaf..,"

.

Aku juga ingat... Sangat ingat. Kau selalu sangat ceria saat menyapaku. Hanya padaku dan Ibumu. Ayahmu dan Kakakmu saja kau sapa hanya dengan senyuman tipis—hampir tak terlihat—dengan sedikit anggukan kepala. Rekan kerja, maupun teman lama, selalu kau sapa dengan wajah datar.

.

"Naru!" seseorang memanggil namaku, kemudian mencium pipiku.

"Eh? 'Suke? Ke-kenapa kau menjemputku di kampus? Katamu ada rapat siang ini?" tanyaku terbata. Kuyakin pipiku mulai memerah.

"Jadi kau tidak senang kalau aku menjemputmu..?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sesedih mungkin.

"E-eh. Bu-bukan itu maksudku... Hanya..,"

"Pfft... Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana ekspresimu, Naru-_chan_..," Sasuke kembali mencium pipiku. Pastilah mukaku sudah memerah seperti tomat.

.

.

_**Geujeya eoryeompushi apaodeora**_

_**Sae sal chaoreuji mothan sangcheoga**_

.

.

**Tes.**

Hm? Apa ini? Oh... Sudah mau hujan ya..? Entah mengapa, jika aku mengingat senyumanmu suasana hatiku selalu kacau, seperti suasana seperti sekarang ini—mendung. Aku sangat ingat senyumanmu padaku. Senyummu tak ingin—tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Ugh... Dan entah mengapa, dadaku selalu terasa nyeri jika mengingat senyumanmu. Sakit sekali. Aku tak tahan. Tapi aku mencoba untuk menahan berapa pun sakitnya.

.

.

_**Nunmureun heureujil anteora**_

_**Ibyeorira haneun ge daedanchido mothaeseo**_

_**Ireoke bojalgeo seobseoseo**_

.

.

Mengapa air mata ini tak mau turun? Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tapi tak bisa... Apakah kantung air mataku kering? Hingga tak mau mengeluarkan air mata lagi? Apa mungkin karena hatiku sekarang ini kosong? Hatiku merasa perpisahan ini tak berarti. Perpisahan ini salah, tak benar...

.

.

_**Joheun ibyeoriran geo, gyeolguk sesangen eomneun iriraneun geol**_

_**Aratdamyeon geuttae charari da ureoldul geol**_

_**Geuttae imi naraneun geon negen kkeuchieot daneun geon**_

_**Naman mollaesseotdeon iyagi**_

.

.

Diakhir... Kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini... Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, tanpa senyum hangatmu. Mungkin... Kalau kau memberikan senyum hangatmu padaku terakhir kali, aku akan rela melepasmu.

Mungkin... Kau tak mau memberitahuku lebih awal... Karena kau tak ingin aku bersedih, ya? 'Suke? Aku benar 'kan, 'Suke?

Saat ini... Aku telah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu. Bagian dari dirimu selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Dan mengapa aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak mengetahui cerita apapun tentang dirimu?

.

.

_**Sarangeun anieotdeora**_

_**Nae gyeoye meomuldeon shiganieosseul ppun**_

.

.

Kau jahat padaku, 'Suke... Kau tak memberitahukan apapun padaku. Apa sebenarnya... Kau cinta padaku, 'Suke? Jika iya, pasti kau memberitahuku segalanya. Apapun yang terjadi akan kita lewati bersama. Saat susah, sedih, maupun senang.

Kau tak mencintaiku, 'Suke. Kau berada disampingku hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu. Ya kan, 'Suke? Kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan kenangan indah. Entah indah karena bersamaku atau karena memang kau merasa bahagia.

.

.

_**Ijeya eoryeompushi al geotman gata**_

_**Wae neon mianhaesseo yaman haenneunji**_

.

.

Tapi aku yakin, kau mencintaiku kan, 'Suke? Kau bahagia karena aku kan? Maaf... Maafkan aku. Aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku mengerti, mengapa kau selalu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tak ingin aku merasakan kepedihan kedua kalinya kan?

"Naru, ayo masuk. Saatnya istirahat, lagi pula sudah mau hujan," suara itu lagi. Suara suster yang merawatku. Aku tak bisa membalas, hanya bisa menuruti kata-katanya. Suster membawaku kembali ke bangsal dimana aku ditempatkan. Ke ruanganku. Ruangan yang kelam... Tanpa Sasuke disisiku...

.

.

_**Naega neomu deultteosseonna bwa**_

_**Tteonaneun sunganmajeo gidaereul haesseotdani**_

_**Eolmana ooseuwotdeon geoni**_

.

.

Aku bodoh ya, 'Suke? Saat kau meninggalkanku, aku terlalu berharap. Aku terlalu berharap akan melihatmu tersenyum lagi padaku. Berharap kau akan memelukku lagi dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang besar.

.

**-SG-**

.

"Itachi-_nii_? Mengapa menangis? Dan mengapa ada disini? Dirumah sakit ini? Dimana Sasuke?"

"N-naru... Sa-sasuke..,"

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke telah... Meninggal..,"

**DEG!**

"A-apa..?"

"Sasuke mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi," hatiku mencelos. Seperti ditusuk berjuta-juta jarum berukuran kecil yang sangat tajam. Mengapa selama ini aku tak mengetahuinya..?

"Kau bohong kan, Itachi-_nii_? Katakan ini tidak benar..," suaraku bergetar.

**Sraaak.**

Suster mendorong tempat tidur—yang tertutup oleh selimut putih tipis—keluar dari ruangan.

"Sasu...ke? aku mencegat tempat tidur yang didorong oleh suster. Aku membuka selimut dengan perlahan—berharap yang dibawah selimut bukan orang aku cintai. Tapi itu semua hanyalah harapan kosong.

"Sasu-teme? Bangun... Bangun... Kumohon, bangun sekarang juga... jangan bercanda lagi..," suaraku makin bergetar. Kuguncang tubuhnya perlahan. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Naruto... Sudahlah, ikhlaskan,"

"Itachi-_nii_, kumohon... Bangunkan Sasuke, ia tak mau bangun..," aku mulai menitikkan air mataku. Kembali kugoyangkan tubuh yang berada diatas ranjang itu. Tetap tak bergerak.

"Naru..,"

"Sasuke... Tidak. Sasuke, jangan bercanda lagi. Bangun, 'Suke. Jangan tinggalkan aku... Tidak! TIDAK! Bangun Sasuke! BANGUN! SASUKEEE!" tangisku menderas. Aku tak percaya mendengar berita ini. Jadi... Selama sebulan terakhir ini, Sasuke menghindariku... Untuk menutupi pengakitnya dariku..? Sampai aku kehilangan kontak dengannya?

"Sasukeeeee! Huaaaaaaaaa, kumohon! Banguuuun! Temani aku disini, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Haaaaaa! 'Sukeeeee!" Itachi-_nii_ memelukku erat. Menahanku untuk tidak menghalangi suster yang membawa Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeee! Jangan bawa Sasuke pergi! Jangaaaaan! Huaaaaaaa!" aku semakin menjerit. Kuhiraukan tenggorokkanku yang mulai sakit akibat teriak terlalu kencang. Tak kupedulikan pengunjung rumah sakit yang lain.

"Naruto, tenanglah! Biarkan Sasuke pergi,"

"Itachi-_nii_... Hentikan mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka membawa Sasuke pergi! Sasukeeeeee!" suster-suster itu berbelok. Sasuke tak terlihat lagi. Kakiku melemas. Aku merasakan sesuatu menusukku. Ada suster yang menusukkan jarum suntik padaku. Tak lama, kurasakan tubuhku menjadi tenang. Sepertinya suster itu memberikanku obat penenang.

"Sasukee..," teriakku lirih. Aku melorot dalam pelukkan Itachi-_nii_.

"Naru, terimalah..,"

"Sasuke..," panggilku makin lirih.

"Hiks... Kasihan sekali pemuda itu. Kehilangan orang yang paling disayang..," samar aku mendengar pengunjung lain berbisik. Sepeertinya mereka ikut menangis. Dengan perlahan aku menutup mataku.

"Naru? Naruto!" sebelum kegelapan menenggelamkanku, kudengar—samar— Itachi-_nii_ meneriaki namaku. Setelah itu... Aku tak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

_**Joheun ibyeoriran geo, gyeolguk sesangen eomneun iriraneun geol**_

_**Aratdamyeon geutae charari da ureoldul geol**_

.

.

Aku berada dikamarku. Dengan posisi tengkurap, aku menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suara langkah siapa itu? Aku memutar kepalaku perlahan. Kulihat ada Sasuke disana. Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas kursi rotan yang berada agak jauh dari kasurku. Ia duduk dengan tenang dan melihatku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Entah mengapa aku hanya ingin melihatnya.

Lama kami saling diam. Sasuke pun tertidur. Dengan perlahan—sangat pelan—aku menuruni kasur dan mendekati Sasuke. Aku duduk dilantai putih dingin ini. Aku hanya menatapnya, tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Aku menatap wajah rupawannya lekat-lekat—seakan aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Tak lama, aku bangkit dan mengambil mantel. Berjalan keluar ruangan, hanya dengan menggunakan piyama tipis rumah sakit dan mantel, tanpa alas kaki.

Rumah sakit ini berada didekat pantai. Aku menyusuri taman. Terus berjalan, sampai ke tepian pantai. Aku menatap pantai dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada pikiran apa pun melintas diotakku.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Aku melirik kebelakang. Sasuke menyusulku kesini. Ia berlari kecil. Sekitar 100 cm, ia berhenti dari lari kecilnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatiku. Menjulurkan tangannya. Kurasa ia ingin menyentuhku. Aku ingin merasakan tangannya yang hangat lagi.

**Greb.**

_Dingin..._

.

.

_**Geuttae imi naraneun geon negen kkeuchieot daneun geon**_

_**Naman mollaesseotdeon iyagi**_

.

.

Hah! Dimana aku? Didepan kamar? Aku tertidur dilantai putih dingin rumah sakit ini. Hanya dengan piyama tipis khas rumah sakit. Jadi tadi hanya mimpi? Kulihat sekeliling, kosong, tak ada orang lain selain aku.

"Hiks... Hiks... 'Suke... Sasukeeeee! Huaaaaa! Haaaaa! Haaaaaaaa! Sasukeeeee! Huaaaaa!"

.

Pemakaman. Aku menghadiri pemakaman Sasuke—kekasihku. Walau tubuhku di pemakaman ini, pikiranku entah melayang kemana. Aku hanya menatap kosong gundukan tanah didepanku—yang dibawahnya berada peti mati dan ada Sasuke didalamnya.

'_Mereka jahat. Mengapa mereka malah menguburkan Sasuke..? Sasuke tidak mati, ia hanya tertidur karena terlalu capek..,'_

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sehingga suara-suara disekitarku tak kuhiraukan. Hanya suara Sasuke yang melintas dikepalaku. Suara tertawanya, kata-katanya yang selalu menyemangatiku.

Pemakaman sudah selesai. Tapi aku tak beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatku berpijak. Aku berjongkok disamping makam.

"Sasuke... Teme, mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Dan mengapa mereka memasukkanmu kedalam peti mati? Dan mengapa kau dikuburkan seperti orang mati..?"

"Naru..,"

" 'Suke..,"

"Ayo pulang, Naru," Itachi-_nii_ memegang pundakku, dan membawaku pergi dari tempat pemakaman.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menyendiri. Tak mau keluar kamar, tak mau makan. Dipikiranku hanya ada Sasuke. Keluar dari apartemen pun tidak. Aku kekurangan tidur. Setiap malam aku tak bisa tertidur—kecuali kalau sudah terlalu lemas. Sepanjang hari aku hanya bisa meringkuk diatas kasur. Menangis...

Setiap hari Itachi-_nii_ menjengukku. Membawakanku makanan. Ia selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan—walaupun aku tak menurutinya. Makanan yang dibawanya pun tak jarang berakhir di tong sampah—basi.

Tiap hari juga pasti selalu ada yang menengokku—walau pun tak kugubris. Mereka—yang mengunjungiku— selalu menatapku dengan sendu. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak butuh dikasihani. Seringkali aku mengusir mereka yang menggangguku—menurutku.

"Naru... Sudahlah. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, jangan seperi ini terus. Sasuke juga akan sedih disana. Kau harus bisa melupakan Sasuke..," selalu saja. Mengapa mereka selalu menyuruhku melupakan Sasuke?

**Tes.**

"..kan..,"

"Ada apa, Naru?"

"..tikan... Hentikan... Hentikan!" jeritku seraya menutup kedua lubang telingaku.

"Na-naru? Ada apa?" tanya Kiba panik.

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah menyuruhku melupakan Sasuke! Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya! Tak akan! Hiks... Jangan menyuruhku melupakan Sasuke! Jangan... Kumohon.. Hiks..,"

"Naru... Jangan seperti ini..," suara Kiba bergetar. Kuyakin ia menangis melihatku seperti ini.

"Kumohon... Kalian tak mengerti betapa sakitnya aku... Mengapa kalian semua menyuruhku melupakan Sasuke? Jangan... Kumohon..," pintaku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Entah menggigil atau karena menangis.

"Na—"

"Pergi! Pergi saja kau dari sini! Pergii!" usirku. Aku mencoba berdiri.

**Bruk!**

Gagal. Untuk berdiri saja aku tak ada tenaga. Jangankan untuk berdiri, untuk memegang sendok saja aku tak mampu.

"Jangan dekati aku! Pergi kau! Pergiii!" Kiba hanya menatapku miris. Kembali ia meneteskan air matanya. Dengan tak rela ia meninggalkanku sendirian. Seperti biasa. Terjatuh setelah mencoba berdiri, dan hanya Itachi-_nii_ yang berani mengangkatku kembali ke atas kasur keesokkan harinya.

.

Sasuke, kumohon, temani aku disini. Semua orang menganggapku gila. Tak ada orang yang menjengukku. Lima tahun tak ada yang menjengukku. Lima tahun setelah kau tiada—tidak. Lima tahun setelah kau pergi jauh dari sisiku, dan tak kembali jua. Tak ada yang peduli lagi padaku. Itachi-_nii_, Fugaku-_jisan_, Mikoto-_basan_. Tak pernah menengokku lagi. Kumohon, aku kesepian disini. Aku ingin kau Sasuke. Cepatlah kembali kesisiku. Kalau pun bukan kau juga tak apa. Aku hanya butuh kehangatan. Aku kedinginan disini, 'Suke.

.

Enam bulan setelah kau pergi. Aku tetap tak berubah. Aku tetap tak mau melakukan apapun selain menangis, menatap kosong keluar jendela, dan meringkuk dipojokkan tempat tidur. Tubuhku mengurus. Kulitku pucat—tidak tan seperti dulu. Warna wajahku tak cerah lagi. Mata sayu, bengkak, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam yang terlihat sangat-sangat jelas disekitarnya. Pipiku tirus, sehingga tulang pipi tercetak dengan jelas. Bibirku pucat dan pecah-pecah. Ya. Selain tak makan, aku juga tak ada keinginan untuk minum. Orang-orang pasti akan jijik melihatku begitu hancur.

Dihari Kamis yang mendung, Itachi-_nii_ mendatangiku seperti biasa. Ia membawakanku makan dan minum.

"Pagi, Naru. Sarapan?"

"..."

"Ha—ah... Sebentar ya, aku siapkan dulu," Itachi-_nii_ hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat tak mendengar balasan dariku. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju dapur apartemenku.

"Ini dia sarapanmu. Aku suapi, ya?" Itachi-_nii_ mendekatkan sendok ke mulutku. Aku diam, tak bergerak. Aku hanya menatap keluar jendela. Sepertinya hari ini ia membawakanku bubur.

"Ayolah, Naru... sejak kemarin kau belum makan. Kau hanya makan 55 kali dalam enam bulan. Makan, ya?"

"..." aku tetap diam melihat keluar jendela. Kurasakan kembali sendok menyentuh bibirku.

"Kumohon, Naru... Badanmu butuh asupan, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku tak merasa tersiksa..," suaraku terdengar lirih. Suaraku hanya seperti bisikkan—mungkin gumaman.

"Bagaimana kau tak tersiksa? Lihat tubuhmu, kau semakin kurus. Makan, ya? Kumohon,"

"Aku tak tersiksa... Tubuhku sehat. Disini yang sakit, Itachi-_nii_... Sangat sakit... Aku tak tahan, sakit sekali..," ucapku seraya menekan dada—dimana yang kurasakan sakit.

"Baiklah... Memang hatimu merasa sakit, tapi jangan sampai lupa segala hal. Makanlah... Kuyakin 'dia' pasti sedih disana melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tak ingin melihatnya bersedih, bukan?"

"Se-sedih..? Aku tak mau membuatnya sedih..,"

"Kalau begitu makan, ya?"

"Hm..,"

"Sini, aku suapi. Aaa... Pintar. Paling tidak perutmu ada isinya, walaupun sedikit. Lagi, ya? Aaa..," Itachi-_nii_ menyuapiku dengan penuh kesabaran. Walau pun aku hanya makan setengah—mungkin kurang—porsi, ia terlihat sangat senang. Kemudian ia memberikanku minum.

Ssh... Mengapa kepalaku terasa berat? Pusing sekali. Tak lama, penglihatanku memburam. Sebelum kegelapan mendominasi, aku sempat mendengar Itachi-_nii_ berbisik disebelahku.

"Maafkan kami. Kau akan kami titipkan di RS Konoha. Aku akan pindah ke Ame, maaf jika kami tak berkunjung. Dan kau harus mendapatkan terapi agar kau tak seperti ini terus," lalu kegelapan menelanku. Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa pun...

.

Kau pergi dan tak kembali hingga sekarang. Orang bilang kau sudah meninggal. Aku tak percaya. Aku yakin kau masih hidup. Kumohon,cepatlah kembali, 'Suke... Temani aku dirumah sakit ini. Temanku hanya para suster yang menjalankan tugasnya. Suster itu hanya mencoba membuatku menjadi waras kembali. Aku masih normal, aku tak gila, 'Suke. Kumohon, beritahu aku dimana kau sekarang..?

"Sasukeeeee! Huaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaaa!"

Dan kuyakin... Kau ada disuatu tempat didunia ini. Kau masih...

.

.

.

**Hidup**...

.

**-SG-**

.

_**Naman mollaesseotdeon iyagi...**_

**-FIN-**

**A/N:** Huaaai, saya kembali lagi~. Saya kembali membawakan cerita SasuNaru—yang pastinya sangatlah jelek—untuk FID #4. Dan saya kembali membawakan cerita Angst. Pertama saya buat sih... saya sendiri nyesek bacanya. O iya, buat yang nggak ngerti alur ceritanya maap ya #ojigi. Maksud saya itu, si Naru tau kalo si Sasu mati, cuma dia nggak percaya begitu aja saking cintanya sama si Teme satu itu. Dan akhirnya dia masuk RSJ, dan udah 5 tahun nggak sembuh-sembuh juga.

Saya juga berterima kasih buat yang udah review fic saya yang 'My Best Friend, Naruto'. Hmm... Dan sepertinya fic saya yang 'Retaliation' bakalan saya delete. Jadi maaf buat yang nungguin, gantinya saya bakalan buat cerita lain, yang mungkin hanya oneshot. Okee... Mind to...

_**Review?**_


End file.
